


Raise me from perdition

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respekt zeigen hatte er sich anders vorgestellt, irgendwie. Er hatte auch sicherlich nicht vorgehabt, sich auf diese Weise zu erniedrigen. Castiel hatte es ihm auch in keinster Weise befohlen. Mit keinem Wort auch nur angedeutet, dass er das oder etwas Ähnliches wollte. Warum zum Teufel befand er sich dann jetzt in dieser Lage? Was war passiert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise me from perdition

_ „Wer bist du?“ _

_ „Ich bin der eine, der dich ergriffen und aus der Verdammnis errettet hat.“ _

_ „Ah ja. … Danke dafür!“ _

  


Und Dean stieß den Dolch tief in seine Brust. Zu seinem- Entsetzen jedoch, starb der Kerl nicht. Wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, so hätte er sterben müssen; wäre er ein Dämon gewesen, so hätte er ebenso sterben müssen, doch nichts geschah. Kein Zischen und Blitzen, kein Aufschrei, das Messer steckte in seiner Brust und der Mann zog es scheinbar emotionslos heraus und ließ es fallen. Bobby, der ihn daraufhin angriff, ging ebenso zu Boden wie das Messer. Ohne eine sichtbare Emotion bei dem Fremden.

_   
_

_ „Wir müssen reden, Dean. Alleine.“ _

  


Das war Dean erst einmal egal. Er stürzte zu Bobby, um nach seinem Puls zu fühlen. Er war am Leben, scheinbar nur ohnmächtig oder er schlief. Dean vermochte das nicht zu sagen. Wütend blickte er den fremden Mann an. Dieses Monster, schlimmer als alles was er bisher gesehen, getroffen und kennen gelernt hatte, in seinem Leben. Er versicherte ihm dann auch ebenso gelangweilt und emotionslos wie bisher alles, was er von sich gegeben hatte, dass Bobby durchaus lebte. Dean jedoch konnte nur immer und immer wieder die gleiche Frage in seinem Kopf hören und schließlich sprach er sie aus, auch wenn er nicht wirklich mit einer brauchbaren Antwort rechnete. Auch dieses Mal nicht. 

_   
_

_ „Wer bist du?“ _

_ „Castiel.“ _

_ „Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Ich meine: **Was** bist du?“ _

_ „Ich bin ein Engel Gottes.“ _

  


Es musste ein schlechter Scherz sein, ein Witz. Irgendein Dämon, der sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Dean wollte schreien, sich auf Castiel stürzen. Gott? Nach all den Dingen, die er in seinem Leben schon gesehen hatte, konnte er einfach nicht mehr an Gott glauben. Und dann sollte er wichtig genug gewesen sein, dass ihn ein Engel auf Gottes Geheiß hin aus der Hölle zerrte? Nein. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Unmöglich!

  


Mochte Castiel ihm noch so oft erklären, dass Gott es befohlen hatte, dass es wohl einen Grund gab, dass er es wohl wert war, gerettet zu werden … warum? Dean konnte es nicht verstehen, nicht erfassen, nicht begreifen. Und er mochte Castiel nicht. Absolut nicht. 

  


Mochte Castiel auch für einen Moment sympathisch wirken, als er zugab, dass es wohl sein Fehler gewesen war, ihn direkt anzusprechen. Mochte er noch so niedlich die Augen niederschlagen und sein Gesicht Bedauern zeigen … Ein Engel? Blödsinn.

_   
_

_ „Du solltest mir ein wenig Respekt zollen. Ich habe dich aus der Hölle gezerrt, ich kann dich wieder hineinstoßen.“ _

  


Kalte Schauer zogen Deans Rücken hinab. Wieder und wieder. Jedesmal, wenn er an die Worte dachte. Aber im Moment konnte er ohnehin nicht denken. Castiel sorgte schon dafür. 

  


Respekt zeigen hatte er sich anders vorgestellt, irgendwie. Er hatte auch sicherlich nicht vorgehabt, sich auf diese Weise zu erniedrigen. Castiel hatte es ihm auch in keinster Weise befohlen. Mit keinem Wort auch nur angedeutet, dass er das oder etwas Ähnliches wollte. Warum zum Teufel befand er sich dann jetzt in dieser Lage? Was war passiert?

  


Außerdem hatte er sich das definitiv anders vorgestellt. Sehr anders. Immerhin war das ein Engel Gottes, dort hinter ihm … er war dennoch froh gewesen, dass Castiel nicht ähnlich fehlerhaft gebaut war, wie die Engel in dem Film Dogma, doch als er das gesagt hatte, hatte der Mann nur die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und ihn angesehen. 

  


„Schon vergessen? Ich habe einen armen Teufel ausgewählt und besetzte seinen Körper?“

  


Das erklärte einiges, aber mit Sicherheit nicht alles. 

  


Es erklärte zum Beispiel nicht die Peitsche in Castiels Hand, die immer und immer wieder über seinen Rücken leckte. Es erklärte nicht, dass sich der andere Mann mit kraftvollen Stößen in seinen Körper grub. Es erklärte nicht das sanfte Streicheln, Hauchen, Küssen und Lecken, mit dem Castiel die harten Schläge wieder entschuldigte, wenn es Dean zu viel zu werden drohte, wenn der Schmerz an der Lust vorbeizuschnellen und sie zu überholen drohte.

  


Ein schäbiges Hotelzimmer, ihre nackten Körper und ein Sortiment an Peitschen. Nicht gerade das, was Dean sich als perfekten Donnerstagabend ausgedacht hatte, aber er wollte nirgendwo sonst sein, in diesem Moment. 

  


„Sag es nochmal!“, keuchte Dean, flehte, bettelte.

  


„Warum? Du weißt, es ist nicht wahr.“

  


„Bitte! Sag es. Sag es, als wäre es dein voller Ernst.“

  


„Du solltest mir Respekt zollen! Ich habe dich aus der Hölle gezerrt, Dean. Ich kann dich auch wieder hineinstoßen! Und ich werde dich zurückstoßen, in die tiefste Hölle, zurück zu deinen Qualen!“

  


Und wieder leckte die Peitsche über seine Haut. Dean stöhnte auf, krallte sich am Kopfende des Bettes fest. Er war nicht geknebelt, nicht gefesselt. Er wünschte es sich jetzt beinahe. Er wollte gegen einen festen Knebel anbrüllen, der seine Schreie verschlucken konnte, wollte sich gegen Fesseln aufbäumen, die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten. Doch Castiel hatte ihm dies verwährt. Das einzige, was er nach einigem Zähneknirschen akzeptiert hatte, war die Peitsche gewesen. Doch Dean brauchte all das. Er brauchte es so sehr. 

  


Castiel zog sich aus ihm zurück und Dean schüttelte heftig den Kopf, drängte nach hinten, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er noch nicht fertig war, die harten Stöße noch nicht missen wollte. Alles was er bekam, war ein weiterer Hieb mit der Peitsche. Annähernd zu viel, zu hart. Hart an der Grenze, kurz davor, umzuschlagen in Schmerz. Und da waren sie wieder, die streichelnden, liebkosenden Hände, die kühl wirkten, gegen seine erhitzte Haut, den Schmerz linderten, seine Leidenschaft und Lust anstachelten. Und wieder diese Stimme. So atemberaubend, so tief, so eindringlich. 

  


„Das reicht.“

  


„Nein! Bitte!“

  


„Dean! Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn und ich …“

  


„Scheiße nochmal! Und wenn du der Herr persönlich bist oder Luzifer oder Jesus … nimm mich, verdammt! Schlag mich, beiß mich, kratz mich, … scheißegal. Aber lass mich nicht so liegen. Bitte!“

  


Ein Fehler? Vielleicht. Mit Sicherheit hatte er erreicht, was er wollte. Die Peitschenenden prasselten auf seinen Rücken und Castiel schraubte und rammte sich heftig in seinen Körper zurück, unvermittelt, ohne Vorwarnung, schmerzhaft. Und Dean umarmte den Schmerz, hieß ihn willkommen. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Befreiende, erlösende Tränen. 

  


Seine Fingerknöchel färbten sich weiß, so heftig krallte er sich an das Bettgestell. Seine Lenden würden sehr rasch blaue Quetschungen aufweisen, so kraftvoll bohrten sich Castiels Finger in sein Fleisch. Die Peitsche lag irgendwo neben ihm, die schmerzenden Schläge ersetzt durch hämmerndes Eindringen in seinen zitternden Körper, heftiges Beißen gegen seine gereizte Haut. Und Dean wollte mehr. Immer mehr. Und er würde sich mit Sicherheit schämen, wenn er wieder bei klarem Verstand war, aber im Moment war es egal. Er flehte um den Schmerz und die Demütigung und er schrie.

  


Castiel gab ihm alles was er brauchte, alles, was er wollte. Er fügte ihm Schmerz zu und bereitete ihm Lust in gleichem Maße, er sprach zu ihm, marterte Deans Seele zusätzlich mit wüsten Beschimpfungen und Drohungen. Erklärte ihm widerholt, was er für eine dreckige Hure war, dass er sich derartig durchnehmen ließ, nur um sich vor dem Feuer der Hölle zu bewahren und dennoch würde er genau dorthin kommen für seine Wollust, eine Todsünde, unverzeihlich. 

  


Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war Dean vollkommen orientierungslos. Zeit und Raum hatten keine Bedeutung mehr. Er merkte nicht die Matratze unter seinen Knien, auf der er sich befand, wie ein folgsames Hündchen auf allen Vieren, während ihn Castiel von hinten nahm wie nichts anderes als eine billige Nutte. Genau so fühlte er sich, genau so wollte er genommen werden und immer weiter liefen Tränen über seine Wangen, bis er sich heftig zuckend ergoss, in einem erlösenden Aufschrei, in sich zusammensackend. 

  


Und noch immer hämmerte sich Castiel in seinen geschwächten Körper. Arbeitete regelrecht gegen Deans krampfende Muskeln. Schmerz zog reißend durch Deans Körper, dann war es vorbei. Ein letztes Mal trieb sich Castiel mit aller Kraft in ihn, dann spürte Dean, wie dem anderen Mann die Kräfte und sämtliche Körperkontrolle entglitten. 

  


Schweißnass, schmierig, klebrig sackte er gegen ihn, ergoss sich tief in seinem Innersten, kleidete ihn aus, linderte den brennenden Schmerz, erfüllte ihn mit einem verstörenden Gefühl von Ruhe, gab ihm einen Sinn. Und wenn es nur die Befriedigung eines anderen Mannes war. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte Dean das Gefühl, sein Leben hätte einen Sinn, eine Bedeutung. 

  


Castiel zog sich aus seinem geschundenen Körper zurück und fast wünschte sich Dean, er würde noch nicht gehen, ihn noch einmal benutzen, ihn schlagen, ihn nehmen. Egal was. Er wollte nur nicht alleine sein, wollte nicht wieder nachdenken können. Gewiss würde Castiel ihn jetzt noch einen Moment abwertend ansehen und dann gehen, ihn einfach liegen lassen. Oder noch besser: vermutlich würde er ihn hinaus werfen und Dean war sich sicher, im Moment nicht gehen zu können. Eher würde er wohl kriechen, auf allen Vieren wie ein Tier. Und als solches fühlte er sich. Nein, nicht einmal ein Tier. Nur ein Wurm, der sich im Dreck windet und Castiel würde ihn zertreten.

  


Doch stattdessen ging er. Dean vernahm das Klappen der Tür. Dort lag er, verschwitzt und ölverschmiert, unfähig sich zu bewegen, hatte das ungute, erniedrigende Gefühl, dass Sperma, Öl und Blut aus seinem Hintern laufen würden, wenn er auch nur atmete. Und er fühlte sich so schmutzig und schäbig. Warum, verdammt? Warum sollte irgendwer ihn retten wollen? Ausgerechnet ihn?

  


„Siehst du, Gott? Siehst du, was du da aus der Hölle gezerrt hast? Willst du mich nicht lieber wieder hineinwerfen? Ich bin es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden.“ Deans Stimme zitterte vor Schmerz, Wut, Verzweiflung … und vor Angst. „Ich bin es nicht wert, verdammt!“, brüllte er einen unsichtbaren Gesprächspartner an.

  


„Er scheint da anderer Meinung zu sein.“ Dean hatte nicht gehört, dass die Tür geöffnet worden war. Noch immer lag er zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett und fühlte sich so unbedeutend, schäbig … wollte einfach nur sterben. Er gehörte nicht hierher. Es war falsch. Sein Platz war in der Hölle. 

  


Dean zuckte bei den Worten zusammen als hätte Castiel erneut die Peitsche auf seinen Körper knallen lassen, doch er wandte sich nicht um. Nicht nach dem, was sie getan hatten, was er von Castiel verlangt hatte. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, ihn nicht einmal mehr ansehen. Warme Hände berührten ihn, weich und sanft, lösten seine verkrampften Hände vom Bettgestell, zogen seine krampfenden Beine unter seinem Körper hervor. Ein kühler Lappen wurde über seine Haut geführt, linderte den Schmerz und löste den Dreck und den Schweiß. 

  


„Wie vielen Menschen hast du in deinem kurzen Dasein schon das Leben gerettet, Dean?“, erkundigte sich Castiel sanft, während er den geschundenen Körper wusch und von allen Spuren reinigte, soweit dies möglich war. 

  


„Wie viele habe ich nicht gerettet?“

  


„Wie viele Dämonen und andere Gestalten hast du zurück in die Hölle geschickt?“

  


„Wie viele sind mir entwischt?“

  


„Warum siehst du nur das, woran du gescheitert bist, nur das Schlechte im Leben?“

  


„Warum siehst du nur das Gute, und das was mir gelungen ist?“

  


Castiel sagte nichts. Stattdessen drehte er Dean auf den Rücken und sah ihn eindringlich an. Und zum ersten Mal, seit Dean den Engel kannte, lächelte dieser.

  


„Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn“, erklärte er schließlich, als wäre das eine Antwort auf alle seine Fragen.

  


Dean sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf hätte antworten sollen. Er starrte vor sich hin und ignorierte Castiels sanfte Reinigung vollkommen, bis dieser ihn irgendwann später wieder auf die Seite drehte und sich hinter ihn legte, Dean in seine Arme zog. 

  


„Und jetzt halt die Klappe Dean. Diesmal machen wir es auf meine Weise.“

  


„Warum tust du das?“ Deans Stimme war rau und er hatte wirklich Angst. Er war ausgelaugt, sein Körper schmerzte, vor allem seine Kehrseite. Und so wie Castiel sich gerade positionierte, hinter ihm, und das verräterische Geräusch, als er irgendwo herumkramte und schließlich eine Tube aufploppen ließ, machte Dean deutlich, dass ihn der Engel noch mal eine Runde benutzen würde. Aber gut. Er hatte es ja so gewollt, hatte förmlich darum gebeten, seine willige Hure sein zu dürfen. Dann musste er jetzt auch damit leben. 

  


Dean schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen, doch nichts geschah. Unaufhörlich streichelte Castiel seine Seite, sein Becken, seinen Rücken, seine Schulter. Sanft und liebevoll. 

  


„Weil ich ein Engel des Herrn bin“, beantwortet Castiel endlich seine Frage mit der Antwort, die Dean einfach nicht mehr hören konnte. Sie diente Castiel als einzige Antwort. Eine Antwort auf gänzlich jede Frage, die Dean stellte. „Schaden habe ich dir zugefügt, weil du das wolltest, Dean“, flüsterte er sanft. „Aber jetzt werde ich den Schaden wieder gut machen. Nicht weil du das willst, sondern weil ich es will und vielleicht kannst du dann ja sehen, akzeptieren, dass du durchaus Bedeutung hast.“

  


Keine Schmerzen, keine Schläge, keine groben Worte, keine Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen. Stattdessen Küsse, Streicheln, sanfte Stöße, gefühlvolle Berührungen. Dean hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, während Castiel ihn diesmal nahm. Und irgendwo, irgendwann zwischen sanften Berührungen und Stößen, zwischen Gefühlschaos und Ekstase glaubte Dean eine Stimme zu hören, deren Worte er nicht erfassen konnte. Doch sie erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und Zuversicht. 

  


Castiel hatte vielleicht doch Recht. Vielleicht hatte er eine Bedeutung. Vielleicht konnte er noch beweisen, dass er es wirklich wert gewesen war, dass ihn der Engel aus der Hölle gezerrt hatte. Sein Engel. Sein Castiel, der ihn aus der Verdammnis gerettet hatte. Zweimal.


End file.
